Jo's mistakes
by country strong '89
Summary: ok this is for all of you that think Jo might need a firmer hand, spoilers for No Exit, corporal punishment, partial AU, and lots of Dean's  firm hand!
1. Chapter 1

_This is what I think should have happened after "No Exit" I have planned at least one more chapter with this one then I plan to start a series with Jo traveling with them on some jobs..It's a complete AU but hey... its fan FICTION. Lol. Ok this story contains some corporal punishment ( or domestic discipline whichever you prefer) so if you're not into that don't read... please R&R if you do tho! enjoy!_

Sam drove off with the concrete truck and me and Dean headed back to the apartment. He was strangely silent the whole way. When

we got in there he shut the door then turned around and grabbed me in a tight hug. Instantly the leftover fear and nervousness

vanished. I felt safe. "As soon as your mom gets here you're going straight back to the roadhouse." He said, his voice raw with

emotion I'd never heard from him before. "No!" I said pulling away and looking at him. "I'm fine, really. " "I don't care. You. Are.

Going. Home." Dean said firmly. "No I"m not!" I said angrily. "You're not my dad! " His jaw tightened as did his grip on my arm. I

could tell I was pushing his limits, but he'd pissed me off and I couldn't shut my mouth. "I don't hafta listen to anything you say

dammit!" "That's it." Dean sat on a bar stool and pulled me across his lap, my head dangling near the floor on one end my legs hanging

off the other. I barely had time to register this awkward position before the first smack landed. "Ow Dean!" i shrieked as he landed a

few more. "that hurts!" "No shit?" Dean said. "Ain't you ever been spanked before?" He asked between more heavy swats. "Not-

OW- since daddy-Ouch- Died. " I spat out angrily. "Well it's about time you got your memory refreshed. " He said making the

smacks harder and harder. I started to struggle angrily. "You have no right!" I yelled. "Hmm.. " Dean said, punctuating his words with

swats. "Lets see... You're younger and more inexperienced than me and Sam, you made me lie to your mom who's prolly gonna kick

my ass when she gets here, and you risked your life back there without cause. I'm responsible for you when you're with us and I feel

like a big brother here... you add it up sweetheart. " I was bawling and wriggling in pain by now. "So ( smack) you're gonna (smack

smack) head home and stay ( smack ) with your mom( smack) and not take her ( smack) and your safety( smack ) for granted again.

(smack) And if I ever hear about you running off (smack smack) again or doing some equally fool thing (smack) I'm gonna make this

ass beating look like patty cakes ( smack) Got it?" "Yessir." I choked out. "That's my girl. " he pulled me sitting into his lap and held

me tight. God i felt awful... and it wasn't just my ass! I began to realize what i'd put Sam and him through... and I felt terrible!. Just

then the door busted open and In burst my mom. "What the hell has gotten into you running off like that?" she blazed. Dean and I

stood up. "Are you crazy girl?!" I bristled up at that. "Mama just shut up!" I said angrily. "Enough! " Dean intervened stopping the fight

before it began. "Joanna Beth sit your ass down now! " He pointed to the chair. "Yessir. "I cringed when my sore rear end hit the seat

but obeyed. Mama was wide eyed. "She actually just listened to you. "she said her mouth hanging open. "Jo. "Dean said sternly. "Tell

your mama nicely what you're gonna do. " " I'm gonna coming home with you." I said quietly. "And?" Dean prompted. "I'm not gonna

run off again." I added. " What'd you do to her?" mama asked her eyes as wide as saucers. "Well.. just what my daddy would have

done to me, or what I would have done to Sam had he done this. " "And that is?" " I walloped her good." Dean said flat out. " You

punched her?" mom bristled. "NO! "Dean said quickly. " I- well I spanked her." Mama looked at me. "I deserved it. "I said looking at

the floor. "Damn straight you did! " she said. "Dean, ever since my husband died there ain't been nobody that could control her. She's

been a danger to herself lately an I'm glad you had the guts to set her straight " "Anytime Ellen. "Dean said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I may just take you up on that. "She said. "I hope you do." Dean said. "I was thinking we might come stay at the roadhouse with you

for a while anyway... we need a break.. and Jo here needs some serious combat training.. she's getting a little rusty. "he grinned at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned back. This was gonna be a fun couple of weeks... if i could behave that long...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna put Ellen in italics... There's some long conversation in here and it can get hard to follow so I think that will help. I had to write this to kinda get their relationship the way I wanted it to be. So sorry if its boring. The next one will be better I promise!

Dean's POV

Ok so maybe I hadn't really thought before I'd took Jo in hand but geeze! She'd totally been asking for it! She's got so much going for

her and she just jumps into everything head first not thinking at all! I think its great she wants to hunt but she's got to learn the right

way to do it! Hell, she's lucky I didn't take off my belt and blister that pretty ass of hers! _"Dean?"_ Ellen interuppted my thinking. "

_Could I have a word?"_ She motioned to the back room. "Sure!" I answered, praying that it wasn't about me lying... Ellen may be a

small woman but she scares the shit out of me! Especially when it comes to Jo. I followed her into the room and shut the door behind

us. To my suprise she hugged me. _"Dean you do not know how glad I am that I found someone who can control my wild child! "_She

sniffled. "Wait. " I pulled back from her hug. "Are you- crying?" I asked. "_ No!"_ she said stiffly wiping at her eyes anyway. "So you're

not mad at me?" I asked incredously. _"Listen Dean, I know I sound tough but that's the only thing that's kept Jo home all these years! _

_And once she realized that all I did was sound tough... that was it! I've been terrified for almost a year now that she'd be running off _

_on some hunt alone! You shouldn't have lied to me, but I'm happy she ran to you instead of going alone!"_ Whew.. I let out my breath.

_"But.."_ Ellen started. Oh crap.. what now? _"I just want to ask you if your sure you want to get into this. " "_Get into what?" I asked

wracking my brain._ " Listen, Jo likes you, and I know you like her. You stepped into an authority position with her today.. she's gonna _

_expect you to fill it when it needs filling. You said "Anytime" to me... she believes that now. You gonna be there for her? Or was this a _

_one time thing?"_ Shit.. I hadn't thought about it like that. "Well.. uh... I'm not sure." I said. "You're right.. I do like Jo... don't you think

me acting like a father figure will ruin that?" "_No."_ Ellen said bluntly. _"And I don't believe she thought you were acting like her father in _

_there.. it's more of a "I care about you and I'm not gonna let you hurt or kill yourself" kinda thing. It's a family thing. You said yourself _

_you would have done it to Sam.. Not because you're his father.. but because you love him and don't want him killed. And honestly.. I _

_think there's nothing wrong with a man taking his girl in hand.. if she deserves it. I was a wild one too... my dad and brothers took _

_care of it until my husband came along... they handed him the reins then. "_ My head was spinning... but what if this chased Jo away? I

really liked her! Her tough attitude and bring it on spirit almost matched mine. "I don't know if I can take the chance Ellen.." I said. "If

it did scare her away... well that'd suck." "_Why don't you talk to her about it?"_ "Yeah." I laughed. "Great idea... I'll just say "Hey jo I l

ike you so when you do wrong i'm gonna beat your ass.. wanna be my girlfriend?" I laughed again. "_No Dean... you know what I _

_mean! " Ellen said. "You need to talk to her... because what if not doing it scares her away more than doing it? Did you ever think of _

_that? "_ Aw hell! This woman was trying to give me an anuerism! I moaned... "This whole thing SUCKS!" "_Yeah well.. welcome to life._

"Ellen chuckled. _"You're a good man Dean.. I know you'll do what you think is right. "_ "Which means it has to be what YOU think is

right.." I sighed. "_No, it doesn't._ "Ellen said firmly. _"No matter what I still think you're a good man, and you'll always be welcome at _

_our place.. I just want you to think about it and talk to Jo. "_ "Ma'am yes Ma'am ." I saluted then smiled. _"Yeah yeah smart ass_. "She

smirked walking out the door. _"I'll send Jo in."_ Oh crap... here goes nothing.


	3. Jo's thoughts

Please everyone let me know what you think.. How do you write the reasons or thoughts behind domestic discipline without sounding kinky or strange?!?! If anyone knows please enlighten me! Lol anyways let me know what you think! Thanks to all my reviewers especially supergirl, I love ya'll!

I walked into the back room nervously. "Shut the door." Dean said firmly but gently. I complied.Then I went and stood in front of

where he was sitting on the bed. My hands clasped behind me and my eyes looking at the floor. I felt like I was five years old, God

how did he do this to me? "OK Jo..." Dean finally said breaking the awkward silence. "This is new territory for me.. but your mom

seems to think that you need a little more... discipline in your life. " I gritted my teeth at this. "What do you think?" he asked. I looked

up at him in shock. "you're asking me?" "No I'm asking the Jo Harvelle behind you." He said sarcastically. "Listen Jo, I really.. well i like

you.. and I'd like to .. you know.. date.. But your mom thinks you need this discipline.. now that probably will ruin any chances of being

with you, but if its what will keep you alive.. well then I'm willing to just be a big brother to you.. if thats what you want. " His voice

kinda faltered a little on those last words but his gaze was steady. I bit my lip. "Dean.. I realize maybe I've been a little out of hand

these past few years... " Dean snorted. " A little? You think? Your mom told me this is the fifth time you've run off this year!!! You've

been worrying that woman crazy! And you haven't been prepared when you ran off! Not near enough ammo and books to help you if

you were wrong in guessing what creature you were after!! You want to be a hunter? Fine! But you're gonna do it right! " I was looking

at the floor again. "Yes sir." I mumbled. I hated to admit it.. but maybe I did need him . "Dean?" "Yeah." He said. "I think you and mom

are right... maybe I do need a little more discipline. But isn't there another method?" I asked hoping for a loophole.. my ass was still

sore from earlier. "You tell me." Dean said leaning back into the headboard and crossing his arms over his chest. "Has your mom

grounded you?" " Well yeah I guess she di-" "What about extra chores?" "Uh I gue-" "so that pretty much leaves spanking. And

believe me if its done right you don't forget that lesson for awhile." He said. "Yeah no kidding. " I said rubbing my tender butt. "So its

pretty much Choice A: You disobey or pull a stupid stunt you get your ass beat. Choice B: You obey and don't do stupid stuff and you

sit comfortably." I groaned, but I knew he was right.. which sucked most of all. "OK." I sighed. "I guess... it might help me stop and

think more. " "Oh it will." Dean chuckled. "Just ask Sammy boy. He's had quite a few. I'm a professional!" I smiled at his bravado. "But

seriously Jo.." he said." All me and your mom are asking is that you follow orders and be more careful.. and if you don't.. I'll be there to

help remind you to. I'm not asking for perfection.. we just want you to be safe." "I know." I sighed again.I walked toward him, leaned

forward and kissed him. I saw his eyes go wide, then he relaxed and started kissing me back. He put his hands around me and pulled

me forward into him. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought to myself. 'after all... I can behave... I think!'


	4. Reviews!

I was going to continue this story but I haven't been getting very many reviews…….. Please let me know what you think! It'll help my writers block pass!


	5. Fun with Sam!

Sorry the chapter is so short I've got a ton going on this weekend but I wanted to put up a little something.. let me know what you think. :) 

I felt fingers run through my hair and a comfortable weight on my side, "Good morning Jojo " Dean said affectionately caressing my

cheek. "Mornin'" I murmured sleepily looking at my clock. "Ugh.. " I fell back on my pillow. "Dean its six o'clock." I moaned. "Yup. "

he said." Time to rise and shine! Training time!" "Call me later." I mumbled into my pillow. " Now young lady." He said lightly but firmly.

I was half asleep already and just couldn't seem to move! I felt my blanket pulled off and a heavy swat landed on my pajama clad

backside. " Ouch!" I yelped, sitting up straight. "Sleeping beauty has awakened!" Dean chuckled "Your abusing your power butthead. "

I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" He raised an eyebrow sternly. " Nothing at all." I yawned. "OK well get dressed into

workout clothes." He ordered. "Fine OK whatever." I stumbled onto the floor by my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports

bra. He was leaning against the door watching me. "Well?" I said motioning to the door. "Well what?" he asked in feigned innocence.

"Get out. " I said pointing at the door. "You ruin all the fun!" he stomped out. "Sammy get your ass up! " I heard him yell, followed by a

strangled moan from Sammy. "Dean what the hell..?" I giggled.. Those brothers.. I shook my head.

"You two have one minute to be outside or I'm gonna start hurting some people!" I pulled off my pj's and put on my shorts and top then

threw my hair up in a ponytail and walked out the door. "Two seconds to spare." Dean glared as I walked out into the grass and

promptly laid down. "Samuel you have five four three two..." " Fine I'm here I'm here." Sam limped out the door and fell on the ground

beside me. " OK you two I want you to run a mile up the road and back, ready... set.. GO!" We just laid there. "Don't make me come

down there." We groaned and moaned but drug ourselves up and started jogging down the road. Once we were way out of sight Sam stopped and sat down, I followed suit.

"I can't believe i'm up this early! This is hell." He sighed. "He do this alot?" "Not in awhile" Sam admitted. " i probably am out of shape

a little... but geeze.. six O'Clock!?" "So do you run anymore at all or just sit here?" I asked. " well I sit here til about four minutes rolls

around then I run back and beat my last record.. without hardly sweating. So he thinks I'm in great shape!" I laughed, I hadn't really

bonded much with Sam so far but we were alot alike. "Dean would kick our asses if he knew." He said blowing his bangs out of his

eyes. "More like beat 'em " I grumbled. Sam turned bright red and changed the subject quickly. "So you going on our next hunt?" "I

don't know." I said. "It depends on your hardheaded brother." I laughed. "Yeah well.. good luck." He said standing up and offering me

a hand. "He's real protective of people he loves." He pulled me to my feet. I noticed what he had said... "of people he LOVES" I didn't

say anything tho.. it might have just been a coincidence. " We better start back now.."Sam said. "Last one there is the ghost of a dead

serial killer." He teased. I looked at him, opened my eyes wide and teared up. "Sam.. I was so scared." I hid my face in my hands.

"don't joke about that!" "Oh Jo I'm so sorry I was just kidding I'm sorry!" He apologized and was looking at me worriedly. I took off

running! "HA SAP!" I yelled back at him. His face went from confused to "I"M GONNA KILL YOU JO HARVELLE!" he lit out

after me. I was so far ahead though I beat him back to Dean by a good fifty yards. "Evil... girl... must... exorcise.." He panted when he

got there. "Aw shut up Sam." Dean said proudly. "Just cuz your more of a girl than Jo is don't make her evil." He smirked. "Good time

babe." He said kissing my forehead. "Thanks baby! "I said brightly.. It was nothing!"


	6. Trouble

_**Sorry I took so long to update! This one took awhile to work its way out lol please let me know what you think!**_

That night I went to bed exhausted and sore. We'd practiced hand to hand combat, shooting, knife throwing... everything Dean could

think of. Then we worked out more. Sit-ups, Push-ups, Jumping jacks, Pull-ups, stretches, and so much more that I don't care to remember! I was almost asleep when in walked, no bounced, Dean.

"Hey baby!" he said cheerfully. "Hmm." I murmured. "Aww... did I tire my baby out?" He nuzzled my neck. I giggled and pulled away,

"You sure did." I said looking at him through half closed lids. "Now you're disturbing my rest!" I said wrapping my hand around the back of

his head and pulling him down for a kiss. "mmm.. not too tired though obviously." He laughed. "Never too tired for you." I said rubbing

my hand along his stubbly cheek. He ran his fingers through my hair . "Turn over babe." he said. "How come?" I asked yawning. "Just

do it." I turned over and he started massaging my shoulders and back. "Ooooh sugar that's amazing!" I moan. "Oh GOD!" I hear Sam

groan through the thin wall. "Keep it down you two will ya?" He asked loudly. "Just a massage dude!" Dean said. "Sure sure." Sam

answered back. " I giggled sleepily. He started on my neck then started working down. Next thing I know its morning and I'm curled

up in Dean's arms. I smiled when I heard him snoring softly, then snuggled back down and fell asleep.

"Jojo... Wake up!!! " Dean started tickling me. "DEAN STOP!" I shrieked. "PLEASE!" I writhed around on the bed trying to get away

from him. "DID I NOT ASK YOU TWO TO KEEP IT DOWN? GA!?!" Sam yelled through the wall. "Oh can it!" Dean called back.

In walked my mom. "Kids.. please? We have customers, you're screaming is scaring them away. " "Sorry mom." I said glaring at Dean.

"I tried to tell her Ellen, " Dean said solemnly." She just wouldn't use her inside voice!" "yeah yeah." Mom said raising her eyebrow.

"Get your asses out of bed its late." She walked out. "Thanks so much. " I said sarcastically. I climbed out of bed and pulled on some

shorts. I turned around and caught Dean staring. "Like the view?" I asked sternly. "Um... yeah?" Dean says.. looking so cute. I smile at

him. "C'mon let's go help mom. " "Yeah, "he said "And after we do we need to do some more training. You gotta get in top shape if

you want to hunt. " "Ugh... why not tomorrow?" I beg. "Because you need it today.. and tomorrow. " He said decidedly. " Oh god!" I

threw my head back dramatically. "Kill. me. now." "I'd love to " Sam grumbled from behind me. "Keeping me up all night!" "For the last

time.. it was a massage!" Dean rolled his eyes. "At least I got to sleep in a little." Sam said yawning. " Don't get used to it." Dean said. "I

want you both up at six for the rest of the week. We'll start with you're running then get in some training an exercise. " "What is effin

wrong with you?" Sam asked angrily. " Sam stop.. just shut up. You are going to stay in shape! It could mean your life or mine." "Yeah

but dean.." " Sam!" Dean said firmly. " I don't want to hear another word. " His hand went to his belt and Sam noticed. "Got it?" Dean

said. Sam licked his lips and glanced down at Deans hand. It had moved to his buckle. "Yes sir. " He gulped. "Thank you." Dean said

satisfied. "You got any comments young lady?" he turned to me. I shook my head quickly. "Good. " he sat and sat down at the bar. I

went around, got him and Sam a beer then started helping mom serve customers. Later on I stopped and ate lunch with the guys who'd

been hustling some pool.

Afterwards we went outside and got to working out. I was huffing and puffing after the first couple of sit ups. "

I don't understand how you can run so fast and not do a few measly push ups. "Dean shook his head. "Running must be my God given

talent. " I said modestly. Sam choked on his water, spitting it across the ground. "Dude.. that's sick." Dean said. " Sorry." Sam gulped. I

shot him a angry look. "Cut it out!" I mouthed drawing a finger across my neck. "What's going on?" Dean eyed us suspiciously.

"Nothing. he's just being stupid." I said quickly. "You two better not be up to something." Dean crossed his arms. "We've got a

possible hunt coming up soon and we don't have time for stupid games.. if there's something going on I need to know." "There's nothing

Dean." I said quickly. "Seriously Dean we were just cutting up." Sam said. "Whatever." Dean narrowed his eyes. "If I find out

otherwise there's gonna be hell to pay. Got it?" "Yes sir. "we chorused. I swear he sounded like my mom. How they just know when

somethings up is beyond me.. its like a sixth sense, and very inconvenient! "Ok.." he said. "Time to run. Run about a mile and a half up

the road and back. Ready.. Set.. Go." We took off running as hard as we could , passed the first bend we sat at last time and went a

little farther to another bend up the road.

"Whew." Sam gasped. I fell on the ground and groaned as my running cramp caught up with

me. I held my breath til it subsided, then let it all out loudly. "That.. was .. rough." I gasped. "Yeah and that wasn't even half a mile."

Sam said. "We're pretty sad ." I giggled. "Yeah seriously... " He laughed. " We sat and caught our breath. "So... '"I said. " What was

your dad like?" His face clouded up. "Sometimes I'm not sure. " he said quietly. "Sorry. " I said. "No, Its ok. He was around for a few

hunts... then would just takes off without a word. Wouldn't answer his phone, wouldn't call, just send us these stupid damned

coordinates. " He said angrily. "Half the time we didn't know if he was dead or alive! It drove me crazy! And Dean.. "He trailed off.

"What?" I asked concerned. "He just... hunted.. day after day, week after week. Whatever Dad said he did blindly.. always the

obedient soldier. Course he never got in as much trouble as I did either. Unless he was taking up for me.. he always did that.. everytime

I was in trouble or Dad was punishing me he stood up for me. Always the protective big brother." He smiled and shook his head. "He

still does. "I said quietly. He blinked as if clearing his head of old memories. "Yeah. " he laughed. "I think he'd hold my hand when we

cross the street if I'd let him. " "He just worries about you. " I said leaning back on my elbows. " Yeah, I know." Sam said. " It does get

irritating at times though. I can't hardly turn around and there he ... is?" he gulped looking behind me.

"What the HELL are you two doing?!" Dean asked angrily coming around and crossing his arms over his chest. His jaw was clenched and the vein in his forehead

was popping out. We stood up quickly. "We were just...um trying to work on our.. uh... " "Shut up! "Dean cut in. "I don't want to hear

it! You were just being lazy! Do you two realize on a hunt not being able to run could cost you or someone else their life?!? Why do

you think we train!?!? What the hell is wrong with you? " We just stared at the ground, silent. "Especially you Samuel-Francis-

Winchester!" He said poking his finger in Sam's chest for emphasis. "You know better! You know what can happen when you aren't in

shape! " "I know I'm sorry." Sam muttered. "Sorry?! SORRY?!? Sorry wouldn't matter if you or Jo ended up dead!" Dean yelled.

"And you!" He turned to me. "Did you do this yesterday to?" He asked angrily. "And don't even THINK about lying!" Oh but I thought

about it... that and running away, screaming like the little girl I felt like. "Yes sir. "I mumbled. Dean got really quiet for a minute. "Both of

you back to the Roadhouse, and in your rooms right now." "Dean I'm so-" "Just shut up Sam " Dean interrupted. "Do what I said..

now!" I started running down the road toward the roadhouse Sam right behind me. "You think he'll make us work extra?" I asked Sam

when he caught up. He looked at me like I was crazy.. "Yeah.. but that ain't all. I know that look." He shook his head. "We're gonna

have trouble sitting for awhile when he's done with us." "Crud." I moaned, I'd expected as much. We were dead meat. We got to the

Roadhouse and walked in. "Hey Jo come help me for a second. "My mom called. I shook my head at her. "Can't " I said heading

toward my room . "Why not?" she demanded. "We um.. got in a little trouble." "More than a little. "Dean interrupted coming through

the door. "And its gonna be more if she don't get her ass in her room NOW." He said his voice rising. I scurried off while he told mom

what happened. I sat on my bed trying to hear what was going on when I heard Sam. "Hey, Jo!" "What?" I whispered back through the

wall. "Just say yes sir and agree to everything he says. It goes easier that way. " "Ok." I whispered . My eyes filled up with tears.. this

couldn't be happening! Why had I done something so stupid? To make Dean so mad was dumb! I hated knowing he was upset with

me. All the sudden I heard heavy footsteps headed down the hall. I bit my lip... I was so DEAD!


	7. Punishment

**_So sorry it took so long to write this! My plot bunny lefted me lol and now he's hopped right on back so I hope ya'll enjoy! Thank you so much to my beta achilles Eel for editing!!_**

I heard Dean walk past my door and I sighed with relief.

"What the hell is your problem Sam?" I heard him ask. "Nothing." Sam answered.

"Well, why would you cheat during training? WHY? You know how important our job is!!"

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered.

"That's not a reason," Dean said angrily. Sam sighed. I pressed my ear up closer to the wall so I could hear better.

"We were tired."

"Okay, I know you aren't telling me you endangered all of our lives because you were tired."

I heard the jingle of a belt buckle and couldn't stand to listen anymore. I curled up into a ball on my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. The pillow wasn't thick enough to drown out the belt, though. It kept coming down over and over until I heard Sam start sobbing out apologies and begging Dean to stop. He finally did, and I sighed with relief for poor Sam. Then I realized Dean would be coming over here any second! I panicked. My window was open so I climbed out of it and was turned to run to the barn when I heard something. I looked over and realized it was coming from Sam's open window. I walked over and stood on tiptoe to peek in. Dean was hugging Sam.

"Dude, it's over, you need to calm down and breathe," He was saying to him quietly.

"M'sorry, Dean," Sam sniffled. "I know Jo means a lot to you, and I shouldn't have dragged her with me."

"Jo has a mind of her own," Dean said sternly. "It's not your fault she did it, and Jo isn't the only one who means something to me, you goof."

He ruffledSam's hair affectionately. "Now why don't you lay down for an hour or so," Dean told him.

"M'not tired," Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, ok, Mr. 'I'll-never-lie-to-you-again-Dean-I-swear'," Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Sam yawned. As he crawled into bed_**,**_ Dean stood up and headed to the door. SHIT! I ran over to my window and was climbing back inside when Dean walked in.

"Uhh... I can explain!" I stuttered. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Go ahead." He stated coolly.

"I... um… could hear you whipping Sam, and I got scared. I was going to run and hide, but I heard you talking to Sam. Telling him you cared about him… telling him it was over and you weren't mad anymore… and I decided to come back. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

I looked at the floor and bit my lip, hoping I'd made sense. I heard him walking toward me; I tried to shrink away from him, but he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," Dean murmured into my hair. "I want you to be scared of punishment. Jo, I would never abuse you; it's not me, it's the punishment that's hurting you. It's your fault, you disobeyed, you lied, and put all of us in danger. Don't you think you deserve to be punished?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes; I looked at the floor. "Joanna Beth, look at me." He ordered. I looked up and nodded.

"Yes sir." I answered. "I deserve to be punished. I put you and Sam in danger, and I lied."

He nodded, sitting down on the bed and pulling me across his lap. He than brought his hand down firmly across my backside.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"We're just getting started, sweetheart," Dean said, bringing his hand down several times. I stayed still as long as I could, but Dean was building a fire in my rear, and fast! Soon I was wriggling, trying to squirm away from his punishing hand.

"Dean, I'm sorry, " I whined. " Just stop, I won't do it again!"

"I know you won't," He said sternly. "Because I'm going to make sure you remember this. Raise your hips." I groaned, but seeing no other alternative, I obeyed. He pulled my shorts off, which left me in only thin underwear.

"Enjoying this are we?" I snarled in embarrassment.

"That's not what this is about, and you know it," Dean said curtly, as he delivered a blazing smack.. I gritted my teeth and steeled myself. He let loose with a barrage of swats that had me in tears in a matter of seconds.

"Dean, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "What are you sorry for?" he asked, calmly continuing to spank me.

"Um...Ow! For disobeying…" I wailed. "And?" "For lying to you-OUCH." "AND?" "And f-for endangering you and Sam's lives." I bawled. My ass was ablaze, and he wouldn't stop!

"What about your life?" He asked. " Protecting yourself is important too." He drovehis point home with several extra hard smacks.

"You are going to worry about yourself more! I will not allow you to not take care of yourself! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" I wailed.

"Good girl." He landed three more swats and then stopped. I was so beside myself with crying, I hardly noticed he'd stopped.

"Shhh…" he soothed, pulling me upright and into his lap.

"It's okay, Jo." He ran his fingers through my tangled hair. "It's over. You're forgiven."

I cried onto his shoulder until I finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Dean," I said quietly.

"I know baby girl," He said, wiping my tears with his shirt.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. But our job is important, and we can't lie to each other and disobey orders without consequences. You and Sam are just lucky a sore ass is all the consequences you got this time. Next time, it could be on a hunt, and one of us is injured or dead because of it. So let's make sure there's not a next time… Okay?" I nodded, and leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed me back, then placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Now I think you should lay down." He said firmly.

"Ok." I didn't even bother arguing. He pulled the covers up around me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sleep well, Jo," I heard him whisper.


End file.
